The present invention relates to a wheel bearing arrangement for a suction cleaner, in which the wheel has a shaft made integral therewith on its inside, the suction cleaner comprising a first housing portion provided with a first bearing member having a first bearing surface enclosing half the circumference of the shaft, and a second housing portion provided with a second bearing member having a second bearing surface enclosing the remaining half circumference of the shaft.